I Lied
by ame-ame
Summary: What will happen if Kagome gets stuck in the Feudal Era? Inuyasha is surprisingly happy about it... InuKag [On-HoldNot Going To Finish]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, but I will. *evil grin* MWUHAHAHAHA! *cough*  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm sorry I haven't updated. Writers Block + School = No Update. Sorry again!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome wedged her hand in another crack, pulling herself out of the well. With a sigh, she removed her backpack from her shoulder and placed it on the ground beside the ancient Bone Eaters Well. She was in the Feudal Era again, and it was almost like home. It felt like home now.  
  
Would it ever be?  
  
*  
  
A few miles away, Inuyasha leapt down from the large cedar, and made his way toward the well-and Kagome. With the Tetsuiga at his waist, he silently gazes through the few remaining trees between him and the clearing. Fixing his face in an angry glare, he stomped into the clearing.  
  
"Where have you been, wench!? We're losing time!"  
  
He grabs Kagome by the arm, and jerks her upright, giving her no time. She quickly grabbed her bag, swinging around by the arm, when a small, tinkling sound was heard in the well.  
  
"Inuyasha! LET GO!"  
  
She wrenched her hand out of the hanyou's grip, which had loosened when he too heard the sound. Kagome put her bag back down, and looked into the well. Nothing was there, so she gave one last suspicious glare to the well before heading off with Inuyasha, arm once more in an iron grip. She was pulled onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His skin was so soft.  
  
'AH! Wait. No. Yes? HELP! Am I blushing? Oh no, I am! I AM!'  
  
Kagome's cheeks deepened into a magenta red, as she shook her hair to cover it. Turning her head, she looked backwards at the forest fleeing from the great inu-hanyou's feet. Kagome hadn't ever really gotten why being a hanyou, or half demon, had ever been so bad. Inuyasha had destroyed plenty of full-demons without a scratch! But still, he had been shunned all of his life for what he was. Kagome couldn't stand to see him get hurt that way. It wasn't like she cared about HIM, really. She would feel bad for ANYONE so tormented-wouldn't she? With another light sigh, the need for sleep overcame her restless body and mind, and she lay her head gently on Inuyasha's back before falling into a deep slumber, not even awakened as dawn began to creep though the forest and the lurking clouds.  
  
Inuyasha 'feh'ed, but let Kagome sleep. Humans needed rest. Weaklings. Was she even human? She was no weakling girl, but instead she was brave. She had decided to stay and help them. Her raven black hair brushed against Inuyasha's neck, and he raised a tentative hand to brush it away.  
  
When they arrived at the camp, Inuyasha lay Kagome down in her sleeping bag before making his way back up into the tree. He looked over the calm dawn, and cocked his head. It reminded him of Kagome. The way it was soft, but brave enough to creep out against the night, and strong enough to hold anything anyone put down upon it. Sometimes it came happily, and sometimes not.  
  
'Feh. What am I thinking? Darn thoughts. Darn dawn. Darn night.'  
  
*  
  
WHEE! How'd you like? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEEEWW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else!  
  
Authors Note: This is my first FanFic!  
  
~*~  
  
Just a day, just an, ordinary day Just tryin' to get by Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but He was looking to the sky and As he asked if I would come along I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for And like a shooting star he shines, and he said.  
  
The song echoed in her head, pounding in her ears. Her gaze was drifting to out the window, where she could see part of the shrine. Looking at the old wooden house made a sigh escape soft cherry lips, and raven-black hair dance at her shoulders. She ripped her gaze from the window, and tried to do her homework. But the lines and numbers became nothing to her as if their meaning escaped her. Instead, she took up her mechanical pencil to start, but when it touched the paper, a sketch of the well and all her thoughts were scratched out on the piece. In her minds eye, she could see the note from her mother still on the table, explaining she was out grocery shopping.  
  
And that meant Kagome was the only one at home.  
  
*  
  
With a loud sigh of exasperation, Inuyasha floated into her mind again. The song she had played for the last hour had stopped, but the words still hung in her mind. That ordinary day had changed her life forever, and all because of him, an ordinary hanyou boy, whose vocabulary was nothing philosophical, but contained of more things like 'Feh!'. But she couldn't get him out of her head. He was all she could think about, even if she passed it off with 'He's so annoying, it's hard not to!' For the first time, she started to realize it, but she one more shook it off. She was imagining things. The words of the songs floated to her lips,  
  
"Just a day, just an, ordinary day Just tryin' to get by Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but He was looking to the sky."  
  
She crumpled up her math paper and hurled it into the trash can. She was getting a headache, and wanted to see Sango and Shippou and Miroku (slightly, in the least) and Inuyasha. She picked up her bag, stuffed it with some essentials, and ran downstairs. She scribbled a note to her mom, and ran to the well house. With a deep breath, she tiptoed down the stairs and leaped in.  
  
*  
  
Sango sighed, slowly eating her noodles. The warm soup soothed her head a bit, and she stayed far away from Miroku, who sighed as he too heard the annoyance in Inuyasha's voice. Shippou sat by Kirara, and was smiling because had finished his soup. The fire burnt low as dusk settled in, and stars gleamed through moonlit clouds. They weren't far away from the well, because Inuyasha had muttered something about 'Needing to protect the little wench if she comes back, or she'll get herself killed and then we won't be able to find the shards.'.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly. Was it her? No, it was only cricket. Damn bugs. He sighed, and finished his fifth bowl of noodles, stubbornly telling himself that they needed to find more jewel shards, and they couldn't without her. As the darkness began to overtake the small fire, he turned around and said,  
  
"Go to sleep. I'll watch for her."  
  
Sango eyed Miroku warily, inching farther away, before falling into a light sleep. She was safe for the moment, anyway: Miroku was out cold. It left Inuyasha as the only one up. He wasn't tired, and he hated sitting on the ground, so he made his way up a very large tree, sitting on the top with his knife-like claws sticking into the soft wood.  
  
After a few minutes, his ears pricked up, and his eyes scanned the night. He smelled Kagome. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own, so you no sue!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!!! WHEE! YOU ALL ROCK! I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry I haven't updated! I HAVE HAD SOOOO MUCH HOMEWORK! *ahem* But I am back now. Ta da! READ!  
  
A soft breeze sighed in Kagome's ear, lifting her hair gently from her cheek. The girl groggly rolled over, the light of dawn teasing at her closed eyelids as pictures of a sleeping Inuyasha danced through her mind. She could almost see his ears twitch as a leaf fell, as if she was close enough to touch him. Was he real?  
  
Her eyes flashed open, and all of the pictures that had before seemed so close died, as if they had never existed. With a sigh, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, perched in his usual tree, the pine needles ruffling like feathers on the wind. Kagome silently rose from the depths of her warm sleeping bag, shivering unvoulentarily in the chilled morning air. She wrapped her arms around her body to heat herself, not wanting to wake Inuyasha.  
  
She took two tenetive, silent steps toward the forest. When she saw that Inuyasha had not stirred, she quietly made her way toward the misty forest. The dreary trees overlooked the slightly damp ground, giving the whole place a quite peaceful effect. The quiet chirp of birds lulled her senses into slumber, as Kagome wandered to the river. As soon as the river entered the dreamy scene, Kagome spirit was reawakened as she stripped down before entering the freezing water. It numbed her pale skin until her sences had been cut off enough to make it bearable. As she walked into the water, it tickled her waist, lapping at her shuddering skin. The wind brushed her face, making her even colder. Trying to ignore the icy knives piercing her skin, she stuttered the first lines of a song. A song that reminded her of the journey with Inuyasha.  
  
"W-we w-were stra-a-angers St-tarting out on a journe-y-y N-never dreaming what w-we'd have to go through."  
  
Icy daggers pierced her skin, threatening to chill her very heart. But the music seemed to be the only thing stopping that from happening, so she continued, forcing the words out of her blue lips.  
  
".N-n-n-now here we are And I'm suddenly standin-g-g At the beginning with-"  
  
Her body was freezing, and her mouth was so numb that she couldn't force the words out. If only she hadn't been so stupid, and she had stayed where it was warm, in her sleeping bag! Inuyasha's face was the last thing that flashed before her eyes, before her vision flashed white, than sank into an unconscious black. She had not known it, but one last word had come to her lips as well:  
  
".yo-u-u."  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched, his hair gently draped over the branch. His claws were lodged into the rough wood as he shook himself, waking. Discusted as he realized that he had been sleeping like a human, he rolled his eyes, scanning the ground meters below him. There was Sango, as far away from Miroku as humanly possible without loosing the heat of the fire; Miroku, his hand spanning half the distance between them, pounded into the dirt by, no doubt, Hiraikotsu; Shippou curled up next to Kirara; and Kagome. But Kagome wasn't there. The blue sleeping bag was scrunched up on the ground, curled, but flat. Grumbling about stupid humans, Inuyasha rolled over slightly, and dropped to the ground, pulling off the top of the englosed blanket. Kagome wasn't there. Slightly worried, for the first time, Inuyasha checked the air for her scent. It was coming from the forest.  
  
'What in the name of Kami is she doin' by the river in this weather!? That wench will get herself killed one of these days.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own, so you no sue!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!!! WHEE! YOU ALL ROCK! just another fan girl: Wow. Just...wow. That is probably one of the best things anyone could have possibly said to me! *hug* Thank you so much!  
  
Jupiter's Light: Well, I'm here writin'! Glad you liked!  
  
sweetdaeth: Well, you'll just have to see. ^_____^;  
  
Black Chaos: oO; The last part wasn't a dream, it really happened. I just don't know how to make this stupid program upload right for FF.net  
  
----------  
  
That was odd. Inuyasha was spriting toward the forest, following Kagome's scent like there was no tomorrow, trying to keep the ever dying smell.  
  
"Danmit, Kagome! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"  
  
He growled under his breath. Suddenly, he froze in fear. Her scent was moving-downriver! He shot off in that direction, the look on his face looking quite out of place. He looked.desperate. Afraid of what might have happened to her.  
  
'Downriver?'  
  
Inuyasha wiped his eyes before any tears could betray him, and he tore through the forest, slicing down trees in anguish as he fought his way to the river. He came to a dead stop when he got there, what he saw nearly paralyzing his body. Kagome, her face as pale as the moon that still glimmered white in the dawn, her smooth once flawless body covered in dirt and scratches from washing down river evident all over. Her eyes didn't open. Her body was loose, thrown upon the shore halfway like the dirt washed up everyday.  
  
".Kagome."  
  
Her clothes were gone, the remainder of her skirt could even be seen swirling in the foam, but Inuyasha didn't care.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Gently slipping a claw under her wrist, the distressed hanyou checked for a pulse. It took him several minutes to find it, and when he did, it was hesitant and had an odd beat. At least it was there. How could she have been so stupid as to get in the river?!  
  
"Damnit, wench, how could you have been so stupid?!"  
  
Inuaysha had to wipe away tears again as he lifted Kagome into his arms, huddling the shivering girl to his chest in an attempt to shield her from the wind. He didn't even have time to think how it might look if she came back like that in his arms, he didn't really care. Taking off, he headed back to Kaede. Kagome needed help-and soon.  
  
-@-At Kaede's-@-  
  
"Kaede-baba! Get over here, hag!"  
  
Inuaysha stood infront of the old hut, panting and growling. Kagome needed Kaede, and right away. A clattering was heard at the door, and a voice like a whithered branch swaying in the wind replyed.  
  
"What ails ye, Inuyasha, the you race so eargerly to my help?"  
  
This didn't calm Inuyasha. He snarled back through the door, angry now from anxiety.  
  
"Kagome's hurt, you old hag, the stupid wench WENT SWIMMING IN THE DAMN RIVER!!"  
  
The door shook, and was punched off it's hinges into the room. Inuyasha was impatient, and didn't feel like being courteous anymore. He dragged Kagome into the hut and set her down gently before turning on Kaede.  
  
"HELP HER!"  
  
Kaede's eyes flickered to Kagome. Scraped covered her, and she was bleeding like there was no tomorrow. Kaede turned on Inuyasha.  
  
"Make a fire beside her, she's shivering. I will see what I can do, but I cannot promise anything to ye. She was given quite a chill."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. His flame seemed to go out at Kaede's uncertainty. Kagome had to be okay. She had to be. If not, he had nothing to live for. If she didn't live, he would never beable to tell her all of the things he lied about. Like her scent and her bravery, to count only two. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Now she could die, and never know. A silent tear escaped his eye, falling onto Kagome's cheek.  
  
".In.u.ya.sha.?..." 


End file.
